Surrounded by Danger, Blinded by Love
by The First Lairron
Summary: Actual summary inside. My first story so please go easy.
1. Chapter 1

Surrounded by danger and blinded by love.

Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and the rest of the Gullwings are owned by Square Enix. I own Ignitus, Serene, Farrina, and the Seraph. They are my own sphere hunter group. Takes place after Yuna finds the sphere that starts her journey.  
>The first chapter is the background for the rest of the story and is told from the point of view of Ignitus.<br>Pairings: Ignitus X Serene (OC X OC)

Summary: Ignitus is the leader of the Seraphs, a somewhat successful group of sphere hunters. He travels with Farrina and her sister Serene and is considered one of the most dangerous people in Spira. Even though Serene is with him most of the day every day he still doesn't realize how much she cares for him. Rated M for language and light gore.

Chp. 1

On the Seraph  
>I slowly climb the stairs to the captains quarters, my own room, and when I reach the door I sigh and say "Serene, if you want to be around me you have to stop sneaking up on me."<br>"I'm sorry Ignitus I just wanted to talk to you in private." She says hurriedly while resuming her nervous habit of twirling her brunette curls.  
>"Come on then." I say opening the door to my room and letting her in. I walk into the room and sit down at my desk while I go over the report for the day and I say "So what did you want to talk about?"<br>"There is something I have wanted to ask you." She says looking at me pleadingly.  
>"What is it?"<br>"Why ... don't...you...realize the way I feel about you?" she blurts out nervously. Realizing her mistake almost instantly.  
>"If you want to know then ask Farrina about my past and see if you still care about me then!" I scream slamming my hands on the table and standing up. I stand at my full height of 6"4 and look down at her and point to the door.<br>She runs from the room and I think I can see a tear on her cheek. "What did I do?" I ask myself. "I know she is intimidated by me why do I have to do this to her." I scratch my head and look at the mirror seeing the scars on my face and the blond hair covering the worst one.  
>"Farrina can I come in we need to talk."<br>"Of course come on in." She says turning around looking worried. "Why are you crying, and why did I hear screaming?"  
>"What happened to Ignitus?"<br>"Come here there is something I need to show you." Says Farrina as she leads Serene to the bridge. "He had me hide this sphere two years ago." She opens a container retrieves the sphere and sets it up so they can watch it.

3 years ago  
>"Please leave them alone they didn't do anything wrong." pleads a women standing at the gates to a small village in the Bikanel Desert<br>"They are as much traitors as the man you are hiding" Ignitus says pushing past the woman while pulling out a large sword. "Where is he?" He asks grabbing the shirt of a man and holding his sword to his throat.

Present day  
>"The sphere is damaged so that's all there is but when he was found he was soaked in blood and he was the only one alive in the camp."<br>"That's not possible he wouldn't do that." Serene whispers as she starts to cry harder.  
>"The only reason he isn't rotting in an Al Bhed prison is because of me. I broke him out and we have been friends ever since. He owes me his life and you should be glad he does."<br>"Why would I be glad?"  
>"If I hadn't done that he would never have let you join us. I had to beg him to let me bring you with us."<br>"It was one of the best choices of my life." I say walking into the room. "I am sorry I yelled at you but now you know why I am the way I am."  
>"Come on sis you need to sleep." Farrina says practically dragging Serene back to their room.<p>

The next day  
>"Farrina have you seen Ignitus I can't find him?" Serene asks sleepily.<br>"He's off-ship right now we got wind of something big going on in Besaid."  
>"Take the Seraph down I want to be on the ground in three minutes!"<br>"If you weren't my sister I would probably shove you out the door myself." Farrina complains quietly.  
>"Come in Seraph!"<br>"Ignitus what's going on down there?"  
>"Just get the hell down here there are fiends swarming from every direction and everyone that knows how to fight is inside the temple."<br>"Serene you better hurry up we are both going off-ship."

In Besaid  
>"Are you kidding me when is this gonna stop?" I yell to myself as an iron giant smashes through the blockade set up to keep the fiends out.<br>"Ignitus take this!" Farrina screams as she throws me a sword after getting on the ground. I swing it at the giant slicing it in half.  
>"Heeeellllpppp Ignitus!" Serene screams in terror.<br>"You brought her with you!" I say as I rush towards her as three flans start to charge their attacks. I swing destroying them. "Get her back on board and drop the ultima blade for me."  
>"Don't you remember what happened the last time?"<br>"I don't care, this needs to end now."  
>"Serene lets go you can't be here for this." Farrina screams at her sister.<br>"No I won't leave him down here on his own!"  
>"Serene, go now I won't last long without the ultima blade."<br>Farrina grabs her by the shoulder and finally gets her back on the ship.  
>"What happened the last time he used the ultima blade?"<br>"Three miles of Bikanel desert became a crater." She starts to type a set of commands into the computer and when she finishes the ship drops the blade. "I think you should prepare yourself because the last time he did this he almost died."  
>I catch the blade and say "This is the true power of my soul." I lift the sword and bring it down over my head. The slash creates a blast that creates a large trench and instantly destroys all the fiends in front of it. I swing the blade once more cutting down any fiends that remained and when I try and swing the blade a third time my body freezes up and I fall to the ground. Serene and Farrina disembark and rush towards me running through clouds of pyreflies so thick you can't see through them. They grab my body and carry it back to the Seraph.<p>

1 day later  
>"Serene you need to let him rest. He will wake up when he heals up more."<br>"I just hate to see him like this." Serene sobs.  
>"Go get some rest I will stay with him."<p>

3 days later  
>I finally wake up and stumble out into the hallway and when I hear voices I stop and listen. "Farrina I don't want to lose him I don't think I can bear it."<br>"Serene, you love him don't you?" Farrina asks her crying sister.  
>"I love him more than anything in the world."<br>I collapse from the strain I put my body through. I wake up lying back on the bed and I see Serene asleep in a chair next to me. I sneak out of the room and stumble to the bridge. When I reach my station I sit down and go over a diagnostic of the ship.  
>"What the hell are you doing out of bed." I hear and I realize I'm gonna get it. "You haven't even attempted to let your body heal you have no idea how much damage you are causing to yourself. Also, have you even considered Serene because she hasn't left your side."<br>I am about to respond when my monitors pick up on treasure waves  
>"Let's finish this later." I say as I set down the ship near the Youth League and say "Go on ahead and see if you can get any info on the sphere while I deal with Serene." She storms off the ship and I make my way back through the ship and I find Serene just where I left her. "Serene, it's time to wake up." I whisper as I place my hand on her shoulder.<br>"Huh... Oh Ignitus what is it?" She quietly asks as she wakes up.  
>"We are going after a sphere and I need you to come with me." I say as I stand up and grab my gear off my desk. "Come on lets go we need to hurry."<br>"Ok, let's go." She says walking after me.

Youth league Head Quarters  
>"What do you mean we have to stay here!" Serene complains.<br>"We can't have another repeat of Besaid. You need to be able to fight if you are gonna go with me next time." Ignitus says to both Serene and Farrina. "Listen you two stay here and I will be back soon and then we can have that talk Farrina." I say to convince them to stay and when they finally agree I start to walk out and tell a guard "Tell Mevyn Nooj that they are gonna go through the basic training and also tell him that I want to talk when I get back." He acknowledges my request and I leave to find the sphere.

Mushroom Rock Road  
>I walk down the Road towards Djose Temple and I soon run into a group of Bully Caps and I pull out my sword. "Here we go, time to see if I still got it." I think to myself as I rush towards one of them. I swing and hit the fiend hard but when I do the other hits me with a blast of spores and start to feel the poison in them take effect immediately. I hit the fiend again and cause it to become a cloud of pyreflies. I swing at the other one bringing my sword down hard against its head. I watch it die and pull out an antidote quickly gulping it down to counteract the poison before it can spread. "These things are so annoying." I say to nobody as I continue my walk and I soon discover a cave hidden by a large boulder. I slowly enter the cave and am instantly swarmed by Coeurls. I start to swing cutting them down. I take them out but I know I won't last long so I pull out a potion. I continue through the cave without finding anymore fiends but when I find a large room I hear something above me. I turn around and look up to see a King Behemoth and three Behemoths asleep on a ledge. "You have got to be kidding me how am I supposed to kill those things." I whisper trying not to wake them. I slowly back up and make my way across the room keeping my eyes on them. I find my way out of the room and notice a glow on the wall down a side hallway. "What the made these tunnels?" I ask out loud as I run towards the light. When I turn the corner I stop and see the sphere on a pedestal. "Finally, I found it."<br>"Hheeeyyy, that was supposed to be our sphere." I grab the sphere and turn around to see none other than Rikku, Yuna, and Paine.  
>"Of all the places I have to run into you in." I say as I glare at Paine. The next thing I know she has me pinned against the wall by her sword. "Ha! you still don't think things through do you?" I ask as I slam the blade down and pull a dagger from my belt and force her back to where she was.<br>"So I take it you two know each other." Rikku asks jokingly.  
>"Let's go you three we are going back to my ship."<p>

Youth League Head Quarters  
>"What is that?" Serene asks as she looks out over the path to the headquarters.<br>"There are four people. One of them is Ignitus. Oh no please tell me he didn't do this again?"  
>"Didn't do what again?"<br>"He's got them at knife point." Farrina screams as she bolts towards the lift.  
>"Paine how many times do I have to kill you before you stay dead?" I hiss at her moving them forward with my dagger.<br>"How do you know this guy, he is insane." Yuna whispers to Paine.  
>"Ignitus, what the hell are you doing?" Farrina screams grabbing the dagger from my hand. "I'm sorry he did this to you."<br>"Don't worry about it we were gonna come here soon anyway." Yuna says with a bubbly attitude.  
>"Were you three trying to wake up those behemoths?" I ask looking extremely pissed off.<br>"Wait a minute, there weren't any fiends around."  
>"Yeah there we're, in the large room on the ledge there were three behemoths and a king behemoth." I say as I grab my dagger back and put it back in my belt.<br>"Ignitus, you're back!" I hear Serene scream and she runs towards me and traps me in a hug that is chocking the life out of me.  
>"Serene, *gasp*, I can't, *gasp*, breath." I manage to get out before she strangles me.<br>"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to." she says looking down at the ground with a sad face.  
>"It's fine but I need to go talk to someone so I will be back soon. As for you three we still need to talk so just join Serene and Farrina on the ship and we can take you back to your airship."<br>"Alright but then we talk." I hear everyone but Paine state not giving me much of a chance to object. I nod yes and then walk towards the main building.

Inside headquarters  
>"Damn you Nooj I thought you dealt with her four months ago."<br>"We did alright I took the shot myself but I guess she got help with the bullet through her stomach."  
>"Nooj she saw my face and now she is on my god damn ship, do you have any idea what she could do to me if she found out I had anything to do with the Crimson Squad?"<br>"Relax, it can't be traced back to you I made sure of that."  
>"Fine but if she does find out she not gonna be the only one that dies." I say as I storm off towards the ship.<p>

The Seraph  
>"So you have been looking for him ever since you saw that sphere?" Serene asks.<br>"Yep I fell in love with him when I first saw him and when he was taken from me I vowed to find him." Explains Yuna with a sad look towards Serene.  
>I open the door to the bridge slamming it closed and say to myself "Why didn't I force him to let me do it. If he had it would have been over then and there." I see the looks I am getting from everyone and say "I will be in the maintenance bay if you need me." quickly leaving I wander down the corridors and when I finally reach the maintenance bay I grab a long piece of metal and some tools.<br>"I'll go after him someone just needs to make sure he doesn't work himself to death." Farrina explains as she stands up. She walks to where I am and when she comes up behind me I spin a screwdriver on my fingers and throw it at her lodging it in a beam next to her head.  
>"You and I both know I don't miss unless it's a warning." I say coldly as I continue to make a new dagger from the metal.<br>"I know that but we need to talk. Do you have any idea what you are doing to yourself? Your body isn't unbreakable, you should know that from your scars."  
>"I don't care alright I won't stop until I can find it." I scream at her ripping the handle of the dagger off the piece of metal creating a jagged blade.<br>"What do you mean, 'It'."  
>"Nothing alright." I say as I grab the blade and squeeze my hand. Blood starts to flow down my hand.<br>"Ignitus, please stop this." Farrina screams as she stands there watching in shock. "There is something that you need to realize and I can't be the one to tell you but if you are set on fighting until you die I won't stop you!"  
>I drop the blade and fall to the ground "I have done more than you will ever know and as soon as we can get Paine off this ship I will be able to relax." I say as I grab some cloth from in front of me and wrap my hand in it.<br>"Come on let's go we are all gonna sit down and have a talk." I walk with her to the bridge and everyone stops talking as soon as I walk in. Serene notices my hand and gasps then she runs towards me grabbing my hand and looking it over.  
>I pull my hand away from her and say "Leave it, my hand isn't important." I realize as soon as I say it that I am speaking more harshly than I mean to. I see tears begin to form but when I try and say I'm sorry she pulls away and walks to the chair she was sitting in.<br>"Alright, answers, now." Paine states in a tone that would freeze hell.  
>"Why did you attack us you crazy asshole?" Rikku asks giving me a look that I had never expected from someone so care free.<br>"You seem to forget that it was Paine that pinned me to the wall."  
>"You what! You crazy mute." Serene yells as she suddenly walks up to Paine and slaps her hard.<br>"Alright that's it you two back to your quarters!" I say looking at Serene and Farrina. They walk off as I turn and glare at Paine. "I am dropping you three at your airship right now."  
>"No I want to know what you were talking about."<br>"You don't get to ask questions." I say taking off and heading towards the coordinates they gave me. "If I see you three again I won't give you any chances to get ahead. From now on we are enemies."

The next day  
>"Ignitus open up I want to talk." I hear Serene say as she pounds on my door. After I got rid of the Gullwings I went straight to sleep locking my door, which I don't usually do, to insure nobody could disturb me.<br>"Serene, calm down." I tell her as I open my door. She walks in and jumps onto my bed stretching out before she sits up."  
>"So what do you want to talk about?"<br>"Can we talk outside?" She asks as she points to the door that leads to a platform where I can jump down to the ground without letting anyone know. I agree and we walk out onto it. "I have wanted to tell you something for a long time now." I see her start to twirl her hair and she finally says. "Ignitus...I...I...l." I instantly realize what she is going to say so I walk over to her, stop the hand that is twirling her hair, lean down and kiss her. She hugs me close and returns the kiss. "Ignitus I love you." She says holding me close to her not letting to.  
>"I love you too, Serene." <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Surrounded by Danger, Blinded by Love

Chp.2

Square Enix owns the Gullwings and many more of the characters. I only own Ignitus, Serene, Farrina, and Valia.

Summary: Ignitus and Serene finally realize they love each other but when something from Ignitus' past returns what will happen to the way Serene feels about him. Rated M for language, gore, and implied lemons. No actual lemons though.

On the Seraph three days later  
>"Ignitus, have you seen Serene?" Farrina asks as she walks towards him on the bridge.<br>"She should be on the balcony off my room." I quickly say back making sure to keep the ship on course.  
>"Why are you two spending so much time together? It is so strange." she asks with a confused look on her face.<br>"Go ask her, I think she can explain it better than I can." with that she walks off and goes towards my room. When she gets there she finds Serene asleep in the hammock I set up a while back.  
>"Serene, come on sis you have to get up. It's time we have a talk."<br>"Farrina, what is it?" Serene asks as she slowly wakes up.  
>"Why are you and Ignitus so close all of the sudden?"<br>"Farrina, I told him that I loved him and he loves me back." she says smiling.  
>"Congratulations sis I'm so glad that you don't have to hide your feelings anymore. If you really love him though there is a talk we need to have."<br>"Oh god Farrina please don't." she tries to say but gets cut off.  
>"Both of you get up here right now there is something going on." I announce through the P.A. soon they burst through the door.<br>"What's going on?" they both yell out as soon as they can. "Take a look at Bevelle." I say bringing up the exterior camera on the ship and on the monitor we all see thousands of machina trying to get into the city.  
>"Dear god what the hell is happening?" Farrina gasps.<br>"I don't know but let's get down there."  
>"We don't have any weapons though." Serene complains as she looks at me with a look of worry.<br>"Here I made these for just such an occasion." I say handing thief blades to Farrina and a sword to Serene.

The gates of Bevelle  
>"What's going on?" I scream at a soldier over the roar of the machina.<br>"Lots and lots of rogue machina."  
>I nod to the guard and pull out my blade just as a machina makes it through the barrier. It rushes forward and plunges its blade deep into the stomach of the soldier next to me. It stabs him three more time leaving him a bloody corpse and when it stands up I swing my blade and cut off its head. "Come on you two they are machina so they aren't alive but they can kill if we don't stop them." I turn my head towards the barrier and see it fall apart. The machina rush towards us and I take a swing killing a few and I see Farrina take out a few and Serene manages to kill one as well. After three hours of fighting most of the soldiers are dead and I have at least three stab wounds that cut into bone. The two canals on the sides of the bridge are red with blood. There is blood covering anybody that is still alive except for Serene. "Are you guys ok?" I ask as I sheath my blade.<br>"Yeah we are fine but you aren't." Farrina says grabbing my shoulder and spinning me so she can the cuts on my front. "Oh my god, Ignitus some of your cuts are so deep they cut into the bone." I hear Serene gasp and I see the look of pure horror on her face.  
>"It's ok Serene, don't worry." I say as I sheath my sword and pick up a piece of a machina. "Can you guys help me gather some pieces, I can use them to make some stuff." they look at me with strange looks and I just start to gather more parts. When we gather enough parts I load them onto the ship and we take off.<p>

On the Seraph  
>"Ignitus, will you put those damn machina down and come spend some time with me and Serene." Farrina says glaring at me.<br>"Fine I guess I should probably let this heal." I say turning around and holding up my hand to show her a large cut across it.  
>"Great, here let me take care of that and then let's go." she says grabbing some bandages from off a shelf and wrapping my hand and then leading me to the bridge. When we reach it she has me sit down and says "Blitzball season starts today." She types something into the computer and the viewing screen comes to life showing the first Blitzball match of the year.<br>"She knows that she is the only one that likes Blitzball so how about we... Maybe...?" Serene starts to whisper into my ear moving closer to me.  
>"Sneak off, definitely." I whisper back. When Farrina is distracted by the game I take Serene's hand and lead her towards my room.<br>"Ignitus I just want you to know that even though I love you I'm not ready for anything this soon." she says quietly looking into my eyes.  
>"I know that, I just want to spend some time together." I say opening my door and leading her to the balcony. "How about we just lay with each other in the hammock?" I ask smiling.<br>"Alright." she says as she climbs onto the hammock. I climb up as well and she nuzzles into my chest. "I love you Ignitus."  
>"I love you too Serene." I say as we both drift off to sleep.<p>

The next day  
>Serene wakes up and finds a note that say "I will be off ship for a while but when I get back I should be healed up." she starts to cry a little about me leaving without waking her up.<p>

Youth league head quarters  
>"Nooj, who else is alive from the Crimson Squad?"<br>"I don't know alright I severed all connections to it as soon as possible." he responds trying to calm me down."You are just gonna have to trust me. Also, you need to stay away for a couple days, we have an operation starting soon and all outsiders are forbidden from being here during it."  
>"Fine, but I want transport to Djose Temple I have business to take care of there." Nooj agrees and I am soon on my way to Djose temple.<p>

Djose Temple  
>"E femm keja oui 5000 kem." the Al Bhed man in front of me offers for the machina I built.<br>"No, sorry, 10,000 kem." I demand wanting more Gil for all my work. He finally agrees and I hand off the machina and collect my Gil. As I walk towards the door a man rushes in and knocks me off my feet. "Watch where the hell you are going!" I yell at him. I stand up and look at him and my eyes go wide. "Your alive, how are you alive?"  
>"Oh god why the hell are you here?" Gippal asks. He signals for his guards to take hold of me. I see them out of the corner of my eye and when they try to grab me I duck and pull out my sword.<br>"Well, Gippal, I never thought a hard headed little weasel like you could be successful in anything." I spit out at him.  
>"Fro oui meddma pycdynt!" he yells punching me in the stomach. My sword drops and the guards grab me forcing me to my knees.<br>"E femm vilgehk gemm ymm oui frehao meddma pedlrc!" I scream breaking the arms of the guards holding me and grabbing my sword. I feel an Al Bhed put a gun to my head and I freeze. "firega." I whisper trying to use magic for the first time in years. Fire begins to swirl around me and everyone backs away. I start to lose control and the fire soon dissipates but I am gone by the time it does.

On the Seraph  
>"Serene, we need to have that talk now." Farrina says confronting Serene while she is laying on the hammock again.<br>"What is it sis because if you are gonna talk about me and Ignitus you don't need to I already know what I am gonna do."  
>"Fine, just don't do anything you are gonna regret." she says in a typical older sister kind of tone.<p>

Three days later  
>I sneak back onto the ship with my wounds completely healed. I make my way up to my room and I hear crying coming from it. I slowly open the door and find Serene curled up on my bed clutching a picture of me. "Serene, I am back."<br>"Ignitus thank god you're back I have been so worried." she cries out rushing to me and hugging me close.  
>"Please don't cry anymore there is nothing to worry about. Come on let's get you back to your room, I love you but you need your rest." I walk with her to her room and give her a kiss and wish her goodnight. I walk back to my room and get in bed. Three hours later I hear a knock on my door "Come in." I say laying back. In walks Serene in just a short robe and she walks towards me.<br>"Ignitus I can't sleep can we lay together and talk." I agree and let her under the covers.  
>"So what do you want to talk about?" I ask as I feel her press up against me.<br>"Actually, I was just hoping we could do this." she says grabbing my head and kissing me. I kiss back and hold her close.  
>"Serene, do you think you are ready?" I ask as I look into her eyes.<br>"Yes my love." she says pressing her body tightly against mine.

The next day  
>I wake up and see Serene laying next to me with her robe on the ground. "Wow, I guess that wasn't a dream." I say pulling her closer. I give her a kiss and slowly climb out of bed to start my work for the day. When I'm dressed I sneak out of my room and make my way to the bridge.<br>"Ignitus, where is Serene I have been looking for her everywhere?"  
>"She is asleep, don't bother her ok?" I say looking at where she was standing but she is already heading towards Serene's room. "Oh no, she will figure out what happened." I whisper to myself as I bolt towards the door to try and stop her. When I make it to Serene's room she isn't there so I run towards my room.<br>"What the hell is this!" I hear Farrina scream from my room. I run into it and find Farrina, shocked at the scene, looking at her sister with her robe on the floor covering herself with the blankets on my bed. "Ignitus you dumb bastard I'll kill you." Farrina screams turning around and she punches me in the same spot I was hit a few days ago. Serene grabs her robe slides it on under the covers and the jumps up and grabs her arm.  
>"Farrina, please don't hurt him it was my idea." she begs her.<br>"Fine but if you hurt her at all I will break every bone in your body, Ignitus."  
>"I'm ok with that because I would never hurt her." I say smiling as Serene walks to me and hugs me. "How about you go get your stuff and start moving in here while I check on the ship."<br>"Ok, my love." she says as she walks out of my room and Farrina follows her. I walk to my desk and check the ship to find a message sent to me that says.  
>"Du, Ignitus<br>Saad sa eh Besaid.  
>vnus, cusauha cbaleym du oui." my eyes go wide and I immediately run to Farrina and drag her to my room.<br>"When did you teach her Al Bhed ,that is something I should have been the one to do?"  
>"Ignitus, she doesn't know Al Bhed, I never taught her."<br>"Well then who sent this to me. The only people I actually know are you and Serene."  
>"Well then let's find out who it is."<p>

Besaid  
>"Serene lets go you can finish moving your stuff later." I yell from the bridge as me and Farrina prepare to go off ship.<br>"Ok, ok calm down I'm coming down now." she says and when she sees us with our weapons she says "I thought this was just a small stop on the side not a sphere hunt."  
>"We are here to meet someone, I don't know what they look like so let's hope they know what I look like." I say handing her the sword I made for her. We disembark and walk onto the beach.<br>"Ignitus promise me that when we are done here we can spend a day here."  
>"Deal, because after all I do owe you for dragging you along for this." we all walk towards the village and when we step into the jungle we are ambushed by coyotes. I am taking up the rear and one rushes up to me and bites at the back of my leg. "What the hell." I say in pain as it brings me to the ground. Its jaws are less than a finger length from my throat and I grab it and snap its neck. "Ambush!" I scream to the others as I pick myself up off the ground. Three coyotes jump at them but Farrina pulls out her blades and rips them apart. Serene swings her sword cutting down the third. I catch up to them and say "Ok let's hurry up and get to the village as fast as we can." they agree and we walk slowly to the village stopping twice to rest the leg that got ripped up.<p>

In the village  
>"Daddy!" we hear someone scream as we enter the village. Suddenly a young girl runs up to me and almost tackles me with a hug.<br>"Daddy?" I hear Farrina and Serene ask at the same time.  
>"Valia, is it really you, how have you been. You've changed so much."<br>"Again, Daddy?" I hear them ask again.  
>"Oh yeah, Serene, Farrina this is Valia, I knew her a long time ago."<br>"Ignitus, when we're you gonna tell me you had a daughter?" Serene asks. "You said the only person you ever were in love with was Me."  
>"Serene, it's not what you think ok. I basically raised her as my daughter but she isn't actually related to me."<br>"You are still daddy to me." Valia says hugging me tighter. When she does the pressure on my leg is too much and I fall to the ground.  
>"Ignitus!"<br>"Daddy!"  
>"It's ok you two, but let's continue this conversation on the Seraph." I say as Valia let's go and I stand up.<br>"Definitely." Farrina agrees and we all walk back to the ship.

On the Seraph  
>"So how long has it been since you two saw each other last?" Farrina asks as Serene sits there glaring at Valia with a look of slight anger.<br>"I was seven when he had to leave. He took me to Besaid but I ran away to try and find him. I almost did too, I saw you running with him at Home three years ago."  
>"What were you doing in the Bikanel desert you were only 9." I say looking worried. "Also, why would you leave Besaid, Wakka and Lulu were treating you like you were their daughter."<br>"I missed you, I was seven and you were the only person that ever showed me any true love." she says hugging me and starting to cry.  
>"It's ok, you don't have to be alone anymore you can stay with us here on the Seraph." I say looking towards Serene and Farrina for approval. Farrina agrees but Serene gives me a look that shows she wants to talk about it first. "Valia you stay here with Farrina, me and Serene need to talk for a minute."<br>"Alright daddy." she says in the sweetest voice. I stand up and walk with Serene. When we are in her old room she turns around and says "When we're you gonna tell me about this?"  
>"Alright I know I should have but I wasn't thinking I would see her again until she was older and she wouldn't need me. Now that she is here she is staying whether you agree or not."<br>"Fine but where is she gonna sleep it's not like we have any extra room."  
>"She had really bad nightmares when I last saw her so she may ask to sleep in our bed. I would prefer for her to do so if she wants then to have her be scared to go back to sleep."<br>"No I don't care what happens she is not sleeping in our bed."  
>"For now how about she sleeps in here."<br>"Fine, but I'm only agreeing to this because I love you."  
>"I love you too and when she is settling in I want to talk to you and Farrina."<p>

3 hours later  
>"Ok she's getting settled in what did you want to talk to us about." Farrina asks sitting down next to Serene.<br>"Before I say anything I want you to promise that you will listen to everything I have to say before you respond."  
>"Why are you saying that?" Serene asks.<br>"Because what I want to tell you isn't something you will like at first."  
>"Fine what is it." they both say.<br>"Back when I was young I worked in the black market smuggling weapons and being a hit man, what I didn't tell you was that I also went to slave auctions." I say looking ashamed. They both stare at me eyes wide. "Every time I went I watched as people that should be free we're sold into slavery. One day I went to one not knowing what was going to happen, when they brought out the slaves it was only girls most of which weren't even 18, they were to be sold as slaves for men to use. The final person they brought out made my heart feel like it was being ripped apart. It was a 4 year old girl that the slavers had been abusing. As soon as I saw her my mind was set on winning her in the auction and giving her a chance at a decent life. Even though it was the first time I had participated I won the auction and they brought me to the back room to get her. She had fallen asleep, I picked her up and she woke up and saw me and called me daddy. I spent millions of gil but it was worth it. I renamed that little girl Valia and I raised her as my daughter." I say as I start to cry silently.  
>"Ignitus, what you did was not wrong in any way. You saved a little girl from a life of being forced by some horrible man." Farrina says as she brushes tears away from her eyes.<br>"I knew you were kind but I didn't know you were willing to give up part of your life for a child you didn't even know." Serene says hugging me.  
>"Now do you understand why she has nightmares?"<br>"I am gonna go talk to her about something ok my love." Serene says kissing my cheek and walking towards Valia's new room.  
>"Valia sweetie can we talk?" she says knocking on the door.<br>"Do you want to talk to me about me being here." she asks looking up at her.  
>"Valia I was wondering if you would like to spend the night in my bed tonight?"<br>"I thought I was sleeping in your bed tonight." she says looking at the bed in the room.  
>"No sweetie I mean sleeping in the same bed as me and Ignitus."<br>"I would love to." she says smiling. "Serene can I ask you something."  
>"Sure sweetie what is it."<br>"Are you and daddy married?"  
>"Not yet but I hope he will ask soon." Serene responds looking at the small child in front of her and thinking about what would happen to her.<br>"Ok then and where is daddy."  
>"How about we go find him." she says leading her along.<br>"Ignitus, both me and Valia want to talk to you." she says walking onto the bridge.  
>"Ok but it will have to wait I have to go off ship right now." I say grabbing my sword and all my gear, there is a large bag sitting on the table next to me.<br>"Daddy I thought you said you weren't gonna leave again." Valia whines grabbing my arm to try and stop me.  
>"Valia, come on sweetie he needs to do his work but I can guarantee that he will be back within the next couple of days but while he's gone we can get to know each other more." Serene explains and I look her in the eyes with a thankful look. I stop the Seraph above and grab the bag sling it over my shoulder and dive off the ship.<p>

Mt. Gagazet ruins  
>"Alright you guys I'm on the top safely and I am heading into the ruins I will be out of radio contact for a while. Just make sure you are back within 24 hours or we could have some serious problems." I say through my headset as I check my bag and begin my trek through the ruins. I walk for 5 hours straight until I find what I'm looking for. I set the bag on the ground and begin to unpack it. As I unpack the giant machine I remember using it to excavate ore in some underground ruins in the Bikanel desert. "Let's hope I remembered how to put this together the right way." I say turning it on and pushing it against the wall of the ruins. I let the machine do its work while I set up a warning system to let me know about anything that's coming towards me. About three hours after starting the machine I hear my warning system start and I grab my blade off the ground. "Stop, state your purpose." I yell out to the intruder.<br>"You are trespassing on the holy ground of the Ronso tribe. Leave at once and take your hellish machina with you." I hear a Ronso say back walking closer to me. As soon as I see him he pulls out a halberd and I hold my blade at the ready. "I am Toron, a warrior of the proud Ronso and you are going to die." he says calmly. I see him extend his arms and feel my body pulse.  
>"Shift blade." I say as my sword glows and I feel it become lighter but also become more powerful.<br>"Shift blade." I hear Toron mimic. I realize he had used lancet to copy my signature attack. I swipe at him catching his halberd as he backs away. I feel his halberd come up and slice my face and feel the warm salty blood flow from the open wound. I realize I have to end this now so I grab a knife off my belt and throw it at him. I watch as the blade sinks into his forehead. I hear the machine finish its job so I quickly grab my knife and put it back on my belt. I pack up the machine and remove what I had set it up to retrieve. I run for hours trying to get out of the ruins and as soon as I get into range I start to contact the Seraph.  
>"Come in Seraph. I need an immediate evac." I scream through the head set.<br>"We read you loud and clear give us three minutes and you will be back on board." I hear Farrina say.  
>"No rush or anything but you have about one minute before I pass out from blood lose." I threaten so that they hurry.<p>

On the Seraph  
>I set the bag down on the table and stand there panting and as I hear the door open I turn around to see Farrina with her medical supplies.<br>"Where are Serene and Valia I don't want them to see this." I ask as she sits me down.  
>"Don't worry Valia fell asleep waiting for you and she refused to sleep alone so she is curled up next to Serene and the last time I checked she was asleep too." she explains as she wipes the blood from my face and bandages my cheek.<br>"Good because I also want to show you something." I say as I pull out the ore I excavated.  
>"Oh my god that is absolutely beautiful." she gasps as I pull out a stone the length of my sword that has the beauty of diamonds but is twice as strong.<br>"I have three plans for this. First I'm gonna use part of it to reinforce my blade, then I will use some of it to create a pendant for Valia." I say trying to hide my nervousness.  
>"What is the third thing?" she asks as she packs up her medical gear.<br>"I am gonna make earrings for Serene, and I will keep the rest for when I need it." I explain standing up and walking towards the work area in the maintenance bay. Three hours later I walk onto the bridge to see Valia watching Serene and Farrina playing sphere break. They all look over and Serene and Valia both gasp when they see my face. "Valia, come here I have something to give you." I say as she walks over and I kneel down to eye level with her. "I made this for you do you never have to be alone again. Whenever you feel alone or scared just hold this tight and everything will be fine." I say handing her a pendant I made from the ore I excavated.  
>"Oh, thank you daddy, thank you, thank you, thank you." she says hugging me tight. I stand up after she lets me go and I ask Serene to come over.<br>"Serene these are for you." I say handing her a box. She opens them and finds the earrings I made.  
>"Ignitus, they are so beautiful thank you." she says giving me a deep kiss.<br>"Your welcome. So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask.  
>"I just wanted to tell you that Valia will be sleeping with us for a couple of days until she gets used to being on the ship." Serene explains.<br>"Alright, of course she is always welcome. Now, Valia you wanted to talk to me about something."  
>"Can we talk in your room daddy its kinda private." she asks in a tone that nobody can say no to. I take her hand and we walk to my room and when we get there she sits down on the edge of the bed and asks, "Daddy, am I ever gonna have a mommy to love me too?"<br>"What makes you asks that?" I ask shocked at her confidence.  
>"I have seen the way you look at Serene and I wish I could call her my mommy." she says.<br>"I don't know sweetie, maybe but for now let's just focus on the fact that we are together again." I say holding her close.

The next day  
>I wake up and find Valia in between me and Serene. I sneak out of bed and land the ship on the beaches of Besaid. I walk back into my room and gently wake them up and say "Serene are you ready for that beach day I promised you?"<br>"Oh Ignitus good morning, I can't wait I was hoping you would ask soon." she says stretching out on the bed accidentally bumping Valia and waking her up.  
>"Good morning daddy, good morning Serene." Valia says happily with a tired smile.<br>"Come on Valia get ready we are all spending a day at the beach." I say glancing over at Serene seeing her grateful smile. I leave the girls to get ready as I pilot the ship back to Besaid.

Besaid  
>"You three go on ahead, I need to do something real quick." I call out. I rush to the maintenance bay and grab a bag off the counter. I run back to the bridge and jump down to the beach completely skipping the twenty foot ladder. I sling the bag over my shoulder and head over to the cliffs. I jump up and walk along the edge until I see a small private beach. I jump down to it and open the bag setting everything out. When I'm done I follow the same route to get back and see all three of them sitting on the pier. "Who wants to go in the water?" I say.<br>"Not yet I'm gonna tan first." Farrina says but when I see how close she is to the edge of the pier I can't pass up the chance so I give her a small push.  
>"Ignitus, I'll kill you!" she yells climbing back onto the pier. She runs towards me so I dive into the water.<br>"Wait I think there is a sphere down there." I say looking under the pier.  
>"Really, well go get it." Serene says with a smile as she jumps into the water. I dive under and pick up the sphere. When I come up I toss the sphere onto the pier and climb up alongside it.<br>"Ok we are gonna check this out later but for now you all earned this day off." I say drying off the sphere and myself. Several hours later Farrina and Valia are splashing around in the water while me and Serene sit on the sand. "Well it looks like I will never have to look far for someone to look after Valia." I joke putting my arm around Serene's shoulder.  
>"Yeah well you do realize how much Valia reminds her of me when I was young. She told me that last night."<br>"Well at least Valia finally has something that resembles a family. Actually can you come with me I have something to show you?" I ask taking her hand and leading her to the private beach.  
>"Oh my god, Ignitus its wonderful." she says kissing me as she sees the picnic I set up. We sit down and eat our meal and when we finish I pack everything up and kneel in front of Serene. "Serene, will you marry me?" I ask nervously opening a box and presenting a ring made of the ore I excavated.<br>"Of course I will." she says. I put the ring on her finger then stand up hug her and give her a deep kiss. We walk back to the ship and when we get back Farrina and Valia are waiting for us and the first one to notice the ring is Valia.  
>"Daddy, are you the reason Serene is wearing that?" she asks looking at the ring.<br>"Oh my god congratulations you two!" Farrina says as she runs to Serene hugging her tightly.  
>"This is one of the happiest days of my life. Second only to the first time we told each other we love each other." Serene says looking at the ring.<br>"Not to ruin the moment or anything but I will let you three talk about this while I go check on that sphere." I say kissing her quickly and then walking over to the sphere and walking towards my room. When I reach my room I set up the sphere and press play on the console.

The Den of Woe 3 years ago  
>"Ignitus, you are the one who set up most of the Crimson Squad. Why did you do this?" Nooj asks holding a knife to my throat. "Paine, Gippal, Baralai, and me. How could you betray us all."<br>"Hahahaha I am the only one of us that has any actual importance to the Crimson Squad." I say laughing like a mad man. I knock the blade away from my neck and pull a dagger out of my stomach slashing at his face "What's wrong Nooj I thought you were tough?"  
>"I would die before I let you leave this place!" he screams at me throwing a knife at me. I catch it and squeeze the blade cutting deep into my hand.<br>"You really think you can stop me with this." I say flinging the blade to the ground. Nooj charges me and I swing my sword cutting off his leg. "You idiotic little weakling why do you have such a misguided notion that you are strong enough to harm me?" I say grabbing his head and slamming his face into the wall. He collapses unconscious on the ground. I turn and feel a blade slice across my face. I see Paine collapse on the ground again. I walk towards the exit and toss a smoke canister behind me. "Good bye weaklings the Crimson Squad never had any use for you and neither do I. Now you will never remember what happened today." I smile watching the gas fill the room and laugh like a mad man.

The Seraph  
>"The sphere isn't even worth looking at." I lie while walking onto the bridge.<br>"Ignitus I will be the judge of that." Farrina says grabbing the sphere.  
>"I said it's useless!" I bark back grabbing it from her.<br>"Ignitus it may be useless to you because you might not understand it, we might understand what you don't." she yells.  
>"I said it's useless." I scream reaching for the knife on the table next to me.<br>"Ignitus, stop this right now!" Serene screams as she starts to cry.  
>"I will not let this sphere be seen again." I say turning around and looking towards Serene. She sees the look on my face and starts to cry harder running from the room. I look back at Farrina and say "You don't touch this or next time not even Serene will be able to stop me." I turn and go after Serene smiling at Valia as I pass her. "Serene, we need to talk." I say when I reach our room.<br>"Ignitus, you just pulled a knife on Farrina in front of both me and Valia. It doesn't matter what's on that sphere you shouldn't have even thought of doing anything like that."  
>"What's on this sphere is something that will make you never want to be around me again." I say, my entire body shaking as I try and keep control of myself.<br>"If you don't show it to me then I can't marry you, no matter how much I love you." she says sobbing quietly.  
>"Fine, I will show you and Farrina after Valia goes to bed. However, right now I can't be on the ship."<br>"Fine, I will come get you when Valia is asleep." An hour later I am deep enough into the jungle to begin my plan. I finally release all the pent up magic energy that has built up in my body. I scream loudly, my skin feeling as if it is being burned off. Finally the pain subside, I grab my sword and feel the ore inside it start to resonate.  
>"I need to kill something." I say as I walk off in search of a fiend. I wander through the jungle and suddenly a large clawed hand lands in front of me. I swing my sword not even blinking and cut the fiends leg. The fiend turns its head towards me and I feel its teeth sink into my side. I slice the fiend's neck and when I feel it let go I start to walk through the jungle completely ignoring the large bite that covers most of my side. I stumble into view of the ship just as Serene comes out to find me. "Serene, tell Farrina to get her medical gear." I somehow manage to say as I collapse onto the ground. I wake up the next day with bandages covering my wounds and I stand up and walk into the bridge. "You three are gonna have to realize that just leaving me on the table won't keep me there. If you want me to stay laying down you will have to find some other way." I say smiling lightly.<br>"It was mostly the amount of blood you lost but if you don't stop letting yourself get hurt you won't last long." Farrina says coldly giving me an icy glare after I pulled a knife on her.  
>"Valia can you give us some privacy. I will come get you when we are done." I ask.<br>"No daddy you pulled a knife on Farrina and I want to know why. You said you would stop doing that to people." she complains with a look that even I don't understand.  
>"Fine but I was hoping none of you would have to see this." I say setting up the sphere and sitting down to let them see it. I watch their reactions as they see me almost kill four people.<br>"Ignitus how could you possibly do this?" Farrina asks with the same look of horror as Serene and Valia.  
>"Before I saved Valia I was able to use magic more often but whenever I do I lose control and either it dissipates or it grows and grows until it engulfs everything. When I found her I stopped using magic and discovered that I could hold the power of it inside of me. When I do that I am driven more and more insane every day. Yesterday when I left and went into the jungle I finally released three years worth of magic energy. The effect that holding that much energy in had on me was why I pulled the knife. It's also why I was like that on the sphere. I hadn't had a chance to discharge the energy in about three and a half years." I explain.<br>"Ignitus you will sleep somewhere else tonight and we will discuss this more tomorrow." Serene demands with a look on her face that says she is hurt the most by having to do this. I look at the time and see that it was actually late afternoon.  
>"Good night to all of you." I say as I set up a cot in the bridge. When everyone is asleep I sneak into my room and grab all of my gear. Putting it on I walk back onto the bridge.<p>

The next morning  
>"Serene, Valia come here you need to see this." Farrina screams from the bridge. Serene rushes into the bridge to see my belt with my Seraph insignia on it pinned to the table with a note next to it.<br>"Good bye, your life will be better now." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chp.3

Square Enix owns the Gullwings. I only own Ignitus, Serene, Farrina, and Valia, and Belan.

Summary: Ignitus is gone. After pulling a knife on Farrina and revealing what happened in the Den of Woe he left in the middle of the night. Valia is starting to lose control of her magic. Serene is starting to become depressed without Ignitus and Farrina is just trying to keep them both out of trouble. When Ignitus returns to the black market he finds he is not as welcome as he remembered. When pyreflies start leaking out of the temples the question on everybody's mind is, are the faythes somehow returning? What could this mean for the Seraph's? Rated M for violence gore and implied lemons.

Bikanel Desert Black Market Post  
>"You were told that you were never to return. Now your back and you think you still have any standing with me." Belan asks looking down at me from his perch on a tall chair. He is the man that set this place up but he also was one of my best customers.<br>"Belan you hired me constantly how can I lose my standing with you for no reason."  
>"You just disappeared with no explanation and you expect us to let you come back? The only reason you weren't cut down as soon as you got here is because most of the people here are old customers of yours." Belan spits at me.<br>"I just came to buy some stuff then I am gone. If you have a problem with it, well that's too bad." I say as I leave the large tent and see the familiar circle of tents with stalls littering the sand. I walk over to a stall and buy a few daggers in an attempt to rebuild my old arsenal. I wander around the stalls and when I'm done I have purchased three daggers and hidden them all around my body. I wander out of the camp and work my way to Besaid over the course of three weeks.

Besaid the day after Ignitus disappeared  
>"He would never leave his insignia behind. He must have been forced to leave." Serene whimpers trying to cry but her tears have run out.<br>"Serene, get over him he pulled a knife on me, he left you in the middle of the night with no explanation, and have you seen what's happening to Valia with him gone?" Farrina says with a look that shows her hatred towards me and her worry about Valia.  
>"We could take her to see Lulu, she said that she specialized in black magic so maybe she can help."<p>

Present day Besaid inside the temple  
>"I still don't understand what it is that is causing her to lose control." Lulu says. "Has she had any recent traumatic experiences?"<br>"Ignitus left in the middle of the night three weeks ago and he left his insignia with a dagger through it." Serene explains.  
>"That could cause it especially since he left her here once before." Lulu explains. Back on the beach I watch to make sure everyone is gone and sneak back on board the ship.<br>"Why must this be like this?" I ask myself as I write another note and remove my breastplate made of scales by Serene and stick them both to the wall with a dagger. "Why?" I ask myself again. I sneak back off the ship and begin my journey towards Zanarkand. When the girls return they find the note and it reads: "This belongs to you, I don't deserve it, you can use it more than I can."  
>"He can't have gotten far let's go find him." Serene says with a sense of false hope.<br>"You and I both know that's not true so will you stop giving yourself and Valia false hope." Farrina demands.  
>"Fine, but I want to start searching for him. I don't care what you say about it, we are searching for him."<p>

Djose Temple  
>"Why are there pyreflies coming out of the temple." I yell over the noise.<br>"We don't know they just randomly started to appear." an Al Bhed man tells me.  
>"Wait a minute, everyone be quiet." I yell out. Everyone instantly quiets and hears what I had been fearing.<br>"What the hell?" I hear from the crowd and when I turn I see Gippal right behind me. I notice someone disappear across the bridge but I ignore them.  
>"That is the Hymn of the Faythes!" I yell.<br>"Everyone out of the courtyard and across the bridge!" Gippal orders and everyone rushes across the bridge. "I want you to leave right now." he spits out at me.  
>"No I have nowhere to go so I'm staying here. Especially since this happened." I yell.<p>

On the Seraph  
>"Hey, you guys we just got a message from the Gullwings." Farrina yells from the bridge.<br>"You mean Yuna, Rikku, and Paine?" Serene asks "I didn't know you kept in touch with them."  
>"Well I did and they just let me know that Ignitus is at Djose Temple." she explains.<br>"Well then let's go, I want to see him and I want him to come back." Serene begs with tears of joy in her eyes.  
>"Fine, I guess he deserves a second chance."<p>

Djose Temple  
>"I am going into the temple and I'm going to find out what is causing this." I say while my voice changes pitch rapidly as all the magic energy in the air starts to drive me insane. My scars start to pulse a deep red and my eyes turn red as blood. My voice finally settles in a pitch so strange it sounds almost mechanical. "This is going to be fun." I say as I pull out my sword and force open the temple doors. Immediately I feel a jolt of electricity move past me. I turn around and see Gippal running across the bridge as some kind of portal opens.<br>"Ixion, how are you back?" Yuna asks from her perch on top of the cliff overlooking the temple. Ixion charges from the portal and trots around the courtyard circling me.  
>"Bring it on you pathetic excuse for an Aeon." I scream. "! You aren't even worth the time and energy I will waste killing you." I coldly state. I start to laugh like a mad man and pull out my sword holding it up but my grip is changing rapidly from loose to so tight my knuckles turn white. Ixion charges at me, electricity arcing from its horn and its hooves. "Nice try." I say as I hold up my sword and Ixions horn bounces off of it. I don't even flinch but as soon as it hits I put my hand against its face and whisper "Blizzga." It reels back and starts to go berserk.<br>"What is that?" Valia asks from on the ship as the Seraph comes to a stop above the temple.  
>"I don't know but I can see Yuna on that cliff, we need to talk to her right now. Let's go. Serene, gear up. Valia you can come with us but you have to listen to everything we say." Farrina commands.<br>"Alright let's go." Serene says grabbing her sword and the insignia and breastplate that Ignitus left behind.  
>"Ixion, my soul is your death." I scream nonsensically. "Blizzga, Blizzga, Blizzga." Ixion loses control and casts Thor's Hammer.<br>"Yuna what is going on? What's that thing and who's down there with it?" Serene questions.  
>"Ixion, it is an Aeon that fought alongside me when I was a summoner. The person fighting it is why you are here." she says quietly.<br>"You mean that that's...?" Serene starts to ask as her eyes widen.  
>"Yes, that is Ignitus, and the fact that he isn't dead is a complete miracle." Yuna explains.<br>"Ixion even your most powerful attack is pathetic!" I scream hitting it with another Blizzga. It staggers back and fails to finish its attack. It snorts then hits me with Thundaga, causing me to lose control. I scream out and charge towards it slashing wildly. It hits its horn against my blade and flings it away from me.  
>"Serene, Farrina, something's wrong I feel strange." Valia complains. They turn around and Valia starts to lose control, fire wrapping around her hand but at the same time the sparkle of a cure spell can be seen.<br>"Oh no, she's losing control again." Serene says motioning for Farrina to take her back to the airship. She turns back when she hears me start to scream again.  
>"I think it's time for this to end! Firega!" I scream and when I start to cast the spell I lose control. The fire starts to spread up my arm and only stops when it reaches the top of my arm. I jump into the air, completely ignoring my arm, and land on Ixion's back. I pull out one of my knifes and plunge it into the Aeon's skull. It cries out and falls to the ground, turning into pyreflies as it falls. The flames continue to burn my arm as I stand up, put away my knife then pick up my sword.<br>"Ignitus, what is wrong with you?" Serene asks quietly.  
>"What, are you too weak to fight some more you pathetic horse?" I ask as my scars turn darker and the pyreflies start to swarm around me. "I'm not done yet, I need something else to kill. Where is something for me to kill."<br>"Be completely silent I don't think he will be able to tell us apart from a fiend." Yuna whispers in Serene's ear.  
>"Serene I need some help up here!" Farrina screams from aboard the airship.<br>"Oh god, she doesn't know." Serene says. She sees me look up at the ship and start to smile and the grip on my sword tightens.  
>"Firega!" I say propelling myself upwards by shooting fire at the ground. I land on the balcony that leads to my room and wind my way through the ship.<br>"Come on we have to go help them." Serene says grabbing Yuna's hand and rushing onto the bridge.  
>"Farrina, Ignitus has lost it and he's onboard." She screams rushing in.<br>"Yeah, I already know I sealed off the bridge from the corridor he's in. We need to get into the temple right now." she says picking up a passed out Valia, who's magic had gotten back under control. They rush out of the ship and wind their way down the cliff and into the courtyard.  
>"Why do you have to make this so difficult on yourself, it will end much faster if you just stop running." I say. They turn around and see me standing behind him with the fire on my arm replaced by electricity that is slowly spreading across my entire body. Farrina sets Valia against the wall of the temple.<br>"Ignitus, what is wrong with you? You aren't yourself, please snap out of it." Serene pleads to me as I raise my sword. Yuna pushes past her and pulls out her gun firing a round at my head. The bullet stops in front of my face and flies back as the electricity around me arcs. I swing my arm out knocking Yuna away and step forward again. Farrina swipes at me with her blades and I jump back. She charges me and I jump over her dodging Serene's sword as well. I slowly walk towards Valia and laugh.  
>"The weakest die first, no matter their age." I say tightening my grip on my sword. I slowly bring it above my head, the electricity from my body flowing into my sword.<br>"Ignitus, no, don't do this." Serene pleads trying to get herself in between me and Valia. I start to bring my sword down when she puts herself in the path of the blade. "Ignitus, please stop." she screams. The blade stops right before her face, my scars turn back to their normal color as well as my eyes.  
>"What just happened, he stopped for no reason at all." Farrina exclaims.<br>"The Faythes have stopped singing, they have decided that Ignitus and Serene love each other enough to let her live." Yuna says looking at me standing there. I drop my sword and fall to my knees staring blankly at Serene and Valia.  
>"Serene, Valia, I'm so sorry." I say quietly.<br>"I forgive you, as long as you let me help you." Serene says hugging me as I feel tears running down her face.  
>"I just want you to be there when I need you and I want you to be there to listen when I need someone. I love you and I want you to come home." she says crying and hugging me closer.<br>"I want to be with you again to and I won't let us be apart any longer." I whisper into her ear.  
>"Then let's go." she says standing up. I slowly stand and then walk over to Valia, pick her up and walk back to the ship forgiven by all.<p>

On the Seraph the night after the Faythes return  
>"Ignitus, wake up, you're ok, I'm here and I'm ok." Serene says waking me up from a nightmare about the day at Djose temple. I sit up suddenly, causing Serene to let out a yelp of surprise. "It's ok, you're ok, you didn't hurt me."<br>"What are you talking about? How do you know what my nightmare was about?" I ask completely confused.  
>"I woke up because you were saying that you didn't mean to hurt me and Valia but that the sword was too heavy to stop." she says holding onto me.<br>"It's just amazing that I was that out of control. I am afraid to sleep because of what I have to see." I say hugging her.  
>"Well then how about we make you too tired to have any dreams." she whispers into my ear. Valia had been moved into her own room while I was gone, so we had our room to ourselves.<br>"Well then, you are very brave to ask like this. Yeah, let's." I say pulling her close to me and kissing her passionately.

The next morning  
>"Ignitus, we have to get up." Serene says shaking me awake.<br>"What is it?" I ask.  
>"We need to go take Valia to visit Lulu." she says looking worried.<br>"What is wrong with her? Is it about Djose?" I ask holding her close.  
>"She started to lose control of her magic at times. It happened because you left. That's what Lulu thinks at least." she explains sighing with content at being next to me again.<br>"Alright, we will go in about an hour, also I need to go to Besaid for something I left there a while back." I say not telling her the whole truth. We both get out of bed and get dressed. Serene walks towards the bridge while I wake up Valia.  
>"Serene, how has he been holding up? I heard his screaming last night. He is having nightmares about it isn't he?" Farrina asks sipping a cup of tea.<br>"It's bad, worse than what happens when Valia has nightmares because of his strength." she explains.  
>"Well as long as he doesn't lose control everything should be just fine."<br>"Yeah, but what if the Faythes have returned at all the temples." she says. Farrina looks up and realizes the problem.  
>"We will deal with that if it happens." she says right as I walk in carrying a sleeping Valia in my arms.<br>"She fell asleep as soon as she got the chance after she got ready." I explain.  
>"Alright well let's get to the village so we can talk to Lulu." Serene says as the ship finally reaches Besaid's coast. We disembark and make our way to the village with Valia asleep in Serene's arms.<br>"Lulu, we're back." Serene exclaims.  
>"Welcome back, how have you been? Oh. What are you doing here?" Lulu asks. Suddenly she walks up to me and I feel a stinging sensation across my face. "That's for leaving them all alone in the middle of the night." she explains.<br>"So you slap me you crazy...!" I scream.  
>"Ignitus, Valia is right here! Watch your language." Serene interrupts.<br>"Fine, but seriously Lulu you could at least not get violent with me." I yell getting pissed off now. My eyes flare red and I push past her and rush into the temple. Valia wakes up and realizes she's in Besaid.  
>"Farrina, you and Valia go with Lulu I'm gonna make sure Ignitus doesn't do anything stupid." Serene explains as she puts Valia down and rushes after me.<p>

In the temple  
>"What's going on?" Serene asks a woman as she enters the temple.<br>"Lady Yuna was here visiting but a man just barged into the temple and dragged her into the Cloister of Trials." the woman explains.  
>"Oh no, Ignitus what did you do?" Serene asks herself as she pushes past the crowd and enters the Cloister.<br>"What do you mean you don't know!" I scream punching the wall next to Yuna's head. She yelps and starts to cry and when she sees Serene she begs her for help.  
>"Ignitus, stop right now!" Serene yells at me.<br>"Stay out of this Serene." I whisper. My voice is different than normal. She notices and steps back.  
>"Serene, please stop him. Make him stop this, I don't want to die. Please, help." Yuna says whimpering in fear.<br>"Yuna, unless you can explain..." I stop mid sentence. Just then I see something floating above Serene's head. "Serene, Yuna, both of you leave right now. Tell everyone to get to the beach."  
>"What is it Ignitus?" they both say. My scars start to glow and Yuna sees what I see.<br>"Serene... Pyreflies." Yuna explains seeing her confusion.  
>"Yuna you are lucky, now both of you get the hell out of here." I yell running further into the cloister. I find myself outside the room of the Faythe within a minute. I feel the wind change and see it above me. I lose control and start to scream as I feel my body trying to keep from destroying itself. "Valefor, you overgrown chocobo get down here and fight me." it looks down at me and uses energy ray. I feel the beam cut through me and I fall to the ground with a large gash across my chest. "What? Nothing stronger? You need to learn some stronger moves." I say standing up ignoring the gash. "Blizzaga, Blizzaga!" I scream watching as the ice travels up my arms forming two large blades. "Thundaga!" I scream electrifying the blades. Valefor swoops down hitting me with sonic wings. I flinch and it swoops in crushing me underfoot. I instantly jump as it lifts off again. I push my blades through its right wing, causing it to fall to the ground. It slams me with a water spell sending me flying across the room. I instantly regain my footing and scream "Curaga!" I feel the heat of the spell but see it pass over the wound on my chest. Valefor finally manages to get back in the air and I recast my spells, fixing my blades. I try casting Thundaga again but feel myself lose control even more. I fall to my knees screaming as the electricity courses through my body and into the ground. I feel it stop and decide to fully give up control. "Serene, forgive me, I hope you have everyone out of the temple. AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" I scream feeling magic start to flow from my body at a steady pace. I stand and launch my blades at Valefor's wings. It reels back and crumples to the ground. I start to shoot fire, electricity, ice, and water directly at its skull. I see it break down into pyreflies and stop. I turn around and race out of the room winding my way out of the cloister. I kick the door open and burst into the main room of the temple. "Where are you? I can smell your fear. Don't try and hide it." I say trying to lure someone out. I walk through the room, my body losing control of the magic I cast. I stand in front of the door as my blades melt away and the electricity flows into the ground. I walk through the door to see the entire village standing there waiting. "Ignitus, your chest!" Serene screams and as she is about to rush forward Farrina puts a hand on her shoulder and points out my scars, still a deep red.<br>"Everyone, to the jungle, go now!" Farrina screams. They all turn and run as I take a step forward.  
>"Protect! Shell! Reflect!" Farrina turns around and sees Valia is the source of the spells.<br>"Valia what are you doing?" she demands. It is then she notices that the spells are acting like a cage.  
>"Now he can't hurt anyone." Valia explains hiding behind Lulu.<br>"I will kill you all! I will get out of this and I will slit all of your throats! Starting with the small one." I scream forming my ice blades again. I start to slam them against the spells.  
>"Serene, we have to calm him down before he can get out and get to someone." Farrina yells.<br>"I know, I know, calm down, I'm thinking."  
>"Good bye." I scream as I let go of all my magic energy out in a single second. "Mega-Flare!" the top of the barrier shatters and the spell shoots into the air.<br>"Everyone back!" Valia yells. "Reflaga!" the blast shatters the barrier the rest of the way and I walk towards them. I see the reflect spells protecting them so I start slamming spells against them absorbing the energy as it ricochets back at me. "Serene, help me please!" Valia screams as she collapses from exhaustion letting the spell fall.  
>"!" I laugh reforming my ice blades again.<br>"I am sorry Ignitus." I hear from behind me. I feel a bullet tear through my shoulder, I flinch but then turn around and attempt to drive the blades through Yuna's skull. I feel my blades shatter as Yuna empties her guns into me. I scream feeling my body try to repair itself and when I feel my right arm heal I lunge, grab Yuna's guns and cast Firaga, melting them down.  
>"Sorry for what, you weak little whelp?" I ask. Suddenly I feel a blade sink into each of my arms. I collapse and feel my mind regain control.<br>"Come on let's go, we need to get them both back on the ship." Serene yells.  
>"Right." Yuna responds but when she grabs me to carry back electricity arcs from my body shocking her.<br>"What the hell was that?" Farrina asks "Ok, we let Ignitus stay there. We will bring the ship to him." When she is gone I can hear voices filtering through the fog in my brain.  
>"Wakka, we were barely even able to stop him, what would happen if he were to lose control and it was just Valia or Serene, alone. They wouldn't last more than a couple minutes, if that."<br>"What do you think we should do, Lu?" he asks "What can we do, nothing seems to be able to stop him."  
>"I don't know, we might have to find some way to convince him to stay here. Get him to settle down with Serene and Valia. We could help him build a home."<br>"Do you really think he will stay? Even when he was with Valia he still left." says Wakka.  
>"Yes but now he has the love of both Valia and Serene to keep him rooted. They are truly in love and I don't think he will give that up." it is then that I fade back out.<p>

The next day  
>"Serene, I want you to ask him to settle down here in Besaid with you and Valia." Lulu says while talking to Serene in her and Wakka's house.<br>"He won't ever agree to that, and I don't want that yet. I want him to be happy and if that means we live on the airship flying around Spira then that's what we are gonna do." Serene explains, looking at Lulu with certainty.  
>"Then at least ask him to consider making your love official. Ask him if you can have your wedding here, that way you two can have your wedding and he is around for a while so I can try and figure out what to do about him."<br>"Actually, I wanted to talk to you and Farrina about the wedding." Serene explains. Farrina soon walks in with Valia Following close behind. "Ok, now I can say it, I was wondering if you could help me set up the wedding because I don't know what to do."  
>"Of course we will help, it will be fun." Farrina says.<br>"I think you are all forgetting something." I say waking up but keeping my eyes closed. "I want the wedding as soon as possible but I want a promise."  
>"Anything, I love you and will do anything for you." Serene exclaims walking over and hugging me.<br>"Zanarkand, I want to go there as soon as I can. There is something I left unfinished a long time ago."  
>"What is it?" they all ask at the same time.<br>"It resides in a temple buried during Sin's attack. I discovered it when I was 10. I found my way through the cloister. Something happened to me that day. It's why I can't control my magic. Part of my soul is still in that room. In that room is an uncompleted Faythe waiting either for the rest of the soul to complete the Faythe or for that soul to be made while again."  
>"Ignitus what does all this mean?" Serene asks looking worried.<br>"It means that either I become a Faythe or most likely die when my soul becomes whole again." 


End file.
